Forgotten nation
by Reigel Jane
Summary: All of us thought that every nations were already recorded on the map. After the earthquake at England's home, France discovered some new nations... Well, are they new nations or they are forgotten?
1. Prologue

...This is not the beginning of the story. Actually, this part is almost at the end. I'll just introduce you this part while I'm typing the first chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Breaking news! England suffered badly because of an earthquake." The television is open while England is trying to recover from the earthquake. A few minutes have passed, he is starting to give up but… "England, I have heard what happened. Let me help you." A voice said while England is trying to stand up. "Here, let me help you." Someone said while offering her hand to England. But England refused because for him, a girl should not help a guy in this situation. "Look, my sisters told me to help you while they are gathering things that can help you. And you've taught me your language before, so that's why I want to help you, because I want to thank you." The girl said. England looked at her and the girl has the same skin color that Spain has. Almost the same hair color but her hair is darker than Spain's. Her eyes are dark brown that sometimes it looks black. "Well, please accept this amount of money to help you." The girl said while holding a bag full of coins.<p>

-Hetalia!-

"Everyone, I know that all of us heard the incident after the earthquake that struck England." Germany said out loud in the world meeting. Everyone is silent in the summit. "Recently, 3 nations are helping England to recover. They were discovered by France." Germany said seriously. "We should know more about these nations. I will gather information and I'll try to find those nations." Japan said. "Veee~ Let me join you, Japan." Italy said. Germany, America, France, Russia, China joined too.

-Hetalia!-

France and the others snuck inside England's home and they saw 3 girls helping England. A few minutes have passed; one of these girls saw France and screamed. The girl made the other 2 look at the other nations and everyone is surprised. "England, who are they?" America asked. "I'm Sephira. Nice meeting you." Sephira smiled at America then, the girl who screamed at France. "Whoah! You are France, right? I really want your dishes! I am Colleniar." Colleniar said while France is flirting at Colleniar. Germany saw the last girl staring at him blankly. "England, is she always like this?" Germany asked while looking at the girl. The girl snapped back to reality and she introduced herself; "I am Exalla. Nice meeting you."

"So, are they the nations that are helping you, aru?" China asked. "Yes… They are the ones that you're calling 'the three nations that France saw'." England replied. "So they are the new nations, huh." America said and Sephira smiled.

-Hetalia!-

The next day, England went home from the summit and left the three nations to America, France and Germany. "England!" a girl called. 'I wonder why she is still here… I have already recovered thanks to her and her sisters. But I am now in normal condition... Why is she still here?' England wondered while looking at the girl that has the same skin color that Spain has. "Why are you still here, Atrias?" England asked. "Nothing! Since you have recovered I want to stay here for a while." Atrias said while smiling. "Can I stay here for a moment?" Atrias asked. England sighed and agreed; "Yes you may."

Atrias jumped for joy."Yay! Can you make some of the biscuits that you usually make when you're visiting me?" Atrias asked. "S-s-sure…" England said. "I really love your biscuits. They're delicious!" Atrias said. "Okay. I'll just go to the kitchen." England said. "Okay! Ummm… Where are your friends?" Atrias. England was shocked because he didn't know that Atrias can see his friends. "Oh… You want to talk to them? They are in the garden." England said. "Oooh… Okay! I'll just go to the garden." Atrias said and she stood up. Then, she started walking to the garden.

"S-s-so… Our sister like England's biscuits… I can't believe it! I know that Atrias isn't that taste-blind…" Exalla said surprisingly and Germany, Italy, America, Japan, France and China were surprised. Russia is just smiling at no one. "So you guys have another sister?" Italy asked them. "Yeah…" the three nations said. "How come the news said that France discovered 3 nations not 4?" America asked. "Well… The truth is… We are really… Errr... When we are still new… Spain found us and we became his colony. Atrias is the strongest among us but she became Spain's colony because she said that in a family, there is a father… She treated Spain like a father but she isn't interested to learn his language."Exalla said and they didn't know that Atrias heard them. Atrias realized that the other nations are spying on them.

'Hmmmm… They can just ask England… But why are the y spying us? Even my sisters… How awkward.' Atrias thought and she decided to go to the nations who are spying them. She quietly went behind France, who is staring at Colleniar, and Russia saw Atrias. Atrias made a movement that tells Russia to be quiet and Russia nodded while smiling at Atrias. "Hey, Sephira. Can you guys show us your homes?" America asked curiously and Sephira nodded. "But… If you happened to see a home that is surrounded by walls… Don't go there… It's the home of Atrias and she doesn't welcome unknown guests. Only her friends, England and Spain are welcome and us…" Exalla told everyone. "That's true because I want to make sure that my home Is safe from conquerors… I also welcome China and Russia… Anyway, now I realized that everything changed from medieval times to world wars to this time that you called modern times..." Atrias said and the 10 nations got stiffed.

"So, you've noticed us, Atrias…" Sephira said and every nation looked at Atrias. "May I ask, why are you spying on us?" Atrias asked the 10 nations. "Well, it's America's idea…" Colleniar said. "Colleniar, everyone agreed to the plan so it is everyone's idea." Sephira corrected Colleniar. "Nevermind that question… The three of you didn't answer America's question…" Atrias said and sighed. "You just told them a part of our history…" Atrias added. "Oh…Right…"Exalla said. "Do you want to know the real answer, America?" Atrias asked and America nodded. "Well…When my sisters are helping England, I went home because something happened that made me close the gates and find the thief. At that time, France saw my sisters." Atrias said. "Ooooh… So that's why I heard that the robber is a pirate that stole the blueprint of Atrian secret rooms…" Sephira said. "Exactly…" Atrias said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I should check England in his kitchen because I miss his biscuits." Atrias said. "Well, can you tell us where your house is located?" Germany asked. Atrias stared at Russia and China and looked at Germany. "Sorry, I can't…" Atrias said and left. Everyone is speechless… "Please forgive our sister, she just want to protect her people because of our family- I mean Exalla, Colleniar and my family…" Sephira said.

-Hetalia!-

"Thank you, England! I should return now… Goodbye!" Atrias said and left. Then, the 10 nations followed her secretly but unfortunately, Atrias noticed them. "Alright… I'll tell you what happened…" Atrias said and the 10 nations showed up. "Come inside, I'll tell you why the 4 of us were forgotten…" Atrias said and everyone followed.

"Now, can you tell us what happened?" Germany asked. "Actually, all of you met us already. In medieval times, we are there. In World War 2, I am part of the Allies and my sisters are part of the Axis. In the time of the great depression in America's home, that's the time that everything about us was forgotten. Before all of you found us again, for you, we only exist in Legends. The 4 kingdoms that sank beneath the waters like what happened to Atlantis and Mu. But Russia and China knew that we still exist. Even England and Spain. I told Russia and China that maybe if they will tell everyone that we still exist, maybe everyone won't believe them. We also lost contact to Spain and to England… But after China told me what happened to England, I asked my sisters if they can help me to gather enough money to help England recover. Then, after that… France saw my sisters and he thought that we are new nations and for sure none of you can remember us." Atrias explained and every nation starts to remember their time with the 4 nations that is once forgotten but now remembered.


	2. Chapter 1

This chapter is like an introduction to the four nations of Sephira. Actually the fourth on will be introduced on the second chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Spain is exploring the world. His ships docked in a mysterious island that looks like no one has ever stepped into that island. There, he explored the island and found a child. The child looked at him. "You are new here, am I right?" the child asked him and he nodded. "What is your name, little one?" Spain asked her. "My family didn't give me a name. They just call me 'a nation that is new'" the girl said. "Then, let me name you… Hmmm… Let me name you 'Exalla'." Spain said while smiling. From that day on, Exalla is under Spain's control. The ancient countries of Sephiren lost contact to Exalla.

Eighteen days after, Spain found another girl. He was surprised that the girl has the same skin color like him. The girl has darker brown hair than him and her eyes are dark brown that sometimes can be mistaken as black. The girl saw him and she approached Spain. "Are you a family member?" the girl asked. "I am not a family member but I can be one if you want. Do you have a name?" Spain asked. "I call myself Atrias. My family always look down on me and they say that I am cursed because they never heard what happened to my older sister. My family didn't mind me at all. I know that I am just new here but I know everything around me. I also know many things about the ancient times because my family exist in the ancient times and I heard them talking about their history." Atrias said, Spain was speechless and he remembered Exalla. "Can you come with me? I want to be your friend." Atrias asked and Spain nodded. Atrias showed her home to Spain. Spain saw the walls that are almost done. He can't believe that a new nation like Atrias can be civilized this fast. "I know that you are wondering why I am civilized very fast. The truth is, I have heard how my family attacked the other ancient countries before and I have a feeling that my family will attack me." Atrias said to Spain. While Atrias is getting her swords, steel bows and armors, Spain was wondering how a new nation can be this civilized! He also thought that Atrias can be a very stong nation.

While Spain is wondering, Atrias is getting some weird swords. They were the swords of the other Sephiren nations. It made Spain snap back to reality and help Atrias carry the different Armors. Then again, he remembered Exalla. "Atrias, I think I should go back now. I'll visit you tomorrow." Spain said. "Okay. Thank you for being my friend, Spain. You are the first one who treated me like this." Atrias said and Spain was shocked. 'Does her family hate her very much?' Spain thought.

After Spain went out, Atrias hung the weird looking swords and armors to the wall. Then, she got her own made sword and slashed the some weird looking swords. The weird looking swords broke. Atrias also slashed the armors using the same sword a while ago. "Hmmm… So this is the right recipe for the sword." Atrias said out of nowhere while the armor is destroyed. Then, she used a weird looking sword and slashed it on her own made armor. The weird looking sword broke. Atrias got another weird looking sword and tried slashing her bow and again, the sword broke. "Now, this is a very good recipe for my armor, sword and steel bow. It is very durable for me." Atrias said out of nowhere and called the attention of her fellow Atrians. "Everyone, I now know the best recipe for our weapons and armors. Let's make enough of these to everyone." Atrias said to her people while showing her own made sword, armor and steel bow to everyone. All of the Atrians cheered.

Atrias have decided to make some combat styles and taught every Atrian about it. Then, they finished the walls and the Iron Gate. "I'm glad that our home is now ready for defense." Atrias said and all Atrians nodded.

The next day, Spain went to Atrias. He was surprised that Atrias grew a little and the Atrian walls are now complete. "Spain, what do you think?" Atrias asked while Spain is looking at the ladies, who are practicing to use their daggers. "Hmmm… Not bad for a 2 day old nation." Spain said while smiling at Atrias. "Well, I have decided that girls should have daggers instead of swords. So girls will be treated equally." Atrias said while smiling. Then, Spain invited Atrias to be under his rule and he also told everything about Exalla, the older sister of Atrias. "Hmmm… I think I shouldn't… But you can teach me your culture and religion." Atrias said and Spain agreed. From that day on, Atrias agreed to be under Spain's rule but before that… She hid every treasure and weapons that can be stolen in a secret room she, and the other Atrians, made.

Sixteen days later, Spain introduced a new nation to Atrias and Exalla. "Hi there, big sisters! I don't have a name yet because our family suffered and… Disappeared…" the girl said and the two older nations were shocked. "Can you please give me a name?" the girl requested them and Atrias stared at her. "Since our family disappeared and we are called the Sephiren family, your name should be… Ummm... Sephira!" Exalla said. Then, the three nations became very close. Spain taught every nation about his religion and culture. When it comes to teaching his language… "I'm sorry but I, Atrias, refuse to learn that language." Atrias said honestly. "Is that so?" Spain said while looking at Atrias, who grew a little more. "I only agreed for the religion and culture… I am very sorry." Atrias said. "It's alright. But because of that, I should challenge you to a duel. If I win, you should learn my language. But if I lose…" "You will teach me more about your religion instead of your language." Atrias continued and the two of them agreed. Exalla and Sephira are just watching them silently.

When the two nations started dueling, Atrias made her first move so fast that made Spain lose. "Well, you're pretty strong for a young nation." Spain said and Atrias thanked him for letting her not to learn the Spanish language.


	3. Chapter 2

The fourth will be introduced here. This chapter is all about Their lives in Spain's rule. I can't wait to finish the 3rd chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

The next day, Spain introduced another nation. This nation is the youngest of the four. "Can you tell us your name?" Spain asked. "I am Colleniar, the possible last nation of Sephiren. I have realized that I am two months and nine days younger than the youngest of you, big sisters." Colleniar bragged. "Errr… Good for you. I am Exalla, the eldest of us 4. This is Atrias and Sephira." Exalla said while pointing to the two nations. "Well, now that everyone knows each other… Why don't we start discussing, shall we?" Spain said. Then, everyone agreed. Everyone get along well, especially Spain and Atrias.

-hetalia!-

"What happened?" Spain asked worriedly while looking at Atrias, who is trying not to cry because of her painful arm… "I… Got tripped while running…" she said while trying to stop her tears but she can't. She sobbed and Spain checked Atrias' left arm. "Hmmm… This is minor… It won't be painful tomorrow. Here, don't remove it and avoid moving it for today."Spain said while wrapping Atrias' left arm with bandages. "Don't cry, Atrias. Everything will turn out just fine." Spain said and he hugged the crying Atrias. "S-s-sorry that I disturbed you, Spain." Atrias sobbed. "It's alright." Spain said while wiping the tears of Atrias and he smiled at her. "You know, you're the bravest nation I have ever seen. You're a fast learner, Atrias." Spain said and smiled at her. "How come?" Atrias asked. "Well, you became civilized very fast and you are trying to protect your home and you are not getting worried on how strong the conqueror is." Spain replied. "Oh… In a family, there is a father. I have sisters but I want to experience how it feels to have a father." Atrias said honestly. Spain doesn't know what she meant.

Spain taught the four nations about his food. Atrias loves his food and Exalla loves his food too. I really love the taste of Spain's food." Atrias said happily to Exalla. Exalla nodded while smiling at Atrias. "Exalla, what does it feel to have a father?" Atrias asked out of nowhere. "I don't know." Exalla said and ;ooked at Atrias. "Oh…" Atrias is looking at Spain, who is teaching them.

After that, Spain needed to go and talk to France. Leaving the four nations, cleaning his house… "Hmmm… Spain looks sad while he was leaving a while ago. I wonder why." Sephira said. "Meybe we will split paths now." Exalla said while joking. "No way! Don't joke like that, Exalla." Sephira said in a serious tone. "I'm sure that father won't do that… But it is possible." Atrias said and the three nations were shocked. "Atrias, did you say father?" Colleniar asked and Atrias was shocked. "I mean… Spain! …Ummm… I accidentally slipped my tongue because of thinking how it feels to have a father." Atrias said and laughed nervously. "Oh… Okay…" Colleniar said and they continued their work silently. 'So Atrias treat Spain as her father…' Exalla thought. 'Good thing I made an excuse… Err- How could I say father instead of Spain? Oh… I treat him like a father…' Atrias thought. 'Is my sister alright?' Colleniar, Exalla and Sephira have the same thoughts.

Then, Spain broke the silence… "I'm back." Spain said while he sighed deeply. He looked very sad. "I need to talk to everyone." Spain said seriously. The four nations listened to Spain. "I am very sorry but Sephira and Exalla was bought by France. I tried to make the two of you very expensive so he won't buy you but it seems to me that France is very interested with Sephira and Exalla." Spain said sadly. "So what Exalla thought was true… He joke became real…" Atrias said. "Noooo! Not Sephira!" Colleniar begged. "Colleniar, there's nothing we can do." Atrias said.

So from that day, Exalla and Sephira are now under the ruling of France… Colleniar tried to get her freedom but she failed. Atrias became closer to Spain. "Spain… How would you know if you have a broken bone?" Atrias said while trying to hold her right arm that is very painful. Spain looked at her, "What happened?" he asked. "I fell and my hand blocked the force that will make my head bump to the floor…" Atrias said in pain. "Atrias, you should be careful… Here…" Spain said and wrapped the arm of Atrias again but this time, the right arm of Atrias. "Thank you, Spain." Atrias said and tried to smile. Then, Atrias hugged Spain and Spain was shocked.


	4. Chapter 3

I'm very sorry that it took so long. Please forgive me. This is one of the longest chapters in my notebook and it occupied 8 pages of my notebook. I'll start typing the fourth now. It is long too...

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Atrias grew a little. Spain left her for he and France will battle England. Unfortunately, they lost the battle and it is clear that Atrias went under England's rule.

Atrias saw a man new to her and she tried to search for Spain. "Ummm… Excuse me, have you seen Mr. Spain?" she asked the blonde haired man with green eyes and thick eyebrows. "You are Atrias, right? You are now under my power. Why are you searching for Spain?" the man asked Atrias, who is fully grown. "Spain… Is like… A father to me… My ancient family mistreated and looks down on me. The first nation who cared for me is Spain. That's why I treat him like a father." Atrias said honestly. "Well, may I ask for your name?" Atrias asked with curiousity. "My name is England, little one." England replied and tried to welcome Atrias but he looked like he is scaring her…

Atrias laughed at how England welcomed her and it made England wonder why. "I know that you are wondering why I am laughing. It's because you tried to welcome me in a way that is unique. I hope we can be friends." Atrias said while smiling at England.

"Can you teach me your language? I still don't have a national language… Spain tried to teach me his language but I refused." Atrias said to England, who is wondering how Spain let her...

"At first, Spain objects but after we battled each other… He let me decide on what language to use. I think, I want to learn your language." Atrias said. England smiled at her and taught her the English language.

After Atrias learned the English language and some of England's culture, England told her to go back to her home. "May I ask why?" the confused Atrias asked. "I can't tell but I'll come and visit you so please don't worry." England said and turned back suddenly, Atrias hugged him. "Please don't forget visiting me, you're a great friend. I promise that when you return, I'm fully grown up so I can make my friend proud. I can find a real friend in you." Atrias said and smiled.

England blushed… "Y-y-you know, Atrias. Let me bake you some biscuits before I leave." England said and Atrias nodded. England baked some biscuits and he gave them to Atrias. Atrias took a bite… "Your biscuits are… Amazing! I've never tasted anything like this!" Atrias said and England blushed again. "I-i've never gotten any compliments about my cooking…" England said and Atrias just smiled at him. "Thank you, England." Atrias said. Well, England and Atrias became close but Atrias isn't taste blind… Just to let you know.

When England left Atrias… "Hmmm… What to do, what to do while England is away… Aha! Save my two sisters! Except Colleniar, she just fought Spain just to be under the control of France. Well, I still need to make a move to defend my youngest sister because she just got liberty recently. Thanks to Spain who has a heart and set her free. Colleniar can't protect herself…" Atrias said to herself.

Out of nowhere, Atrias remembered the ancient Sephiren nations that disappeared. She remembered how the ancient Sephiren mistreated her.

-Flashback-

When Atrias is still new, the Sephiren family saw her. "Hey, that girl is the reason why the new nation disappeared." one of them said and everyone agreed. "Hey, cursed child!" another nation called Atrias. Little Atrias turned to them. "Don't ever come near us or else! You made your sister disappeared! Never ever talk to us, cursed child!" the nation, that called Atrias' attention, told her. Then, Atrias was mistreated badly.

Her face did not show any emotion. She tried to resist the pain that she is receiving. She went to her home and she decided to make a brick wall that will surround her home. "Atrias, what happened?" the other Atrians asked. 'For sure they will attack us. For sure they will mistreat my people too. I have to protect them.' she thought while drawing a line around her home. "My friends… We should make a brick wall for defense. So we will be protected." she said and everyone agreed. They all started to construct the wall. 'This will be our protector and our guardian.' she thought. Then, she sneaked out from the ancient Sephiren nations and got some swords and armors. 'I should make some durable weapons that can break these swords.' She thought and she started making swords, armors and steel bows. After that… "My friends, you may rest first. That will do for this hour. I'll just rest too." Atrias said. "Atrias, we want to finish it early." the other Atrians told her. She smiled at them. "Some of you are tired already. I have an idea. If you want to finish this fast, let's make some shifts. Every hour, some of us will rest and some of us will continue the wall." Atrias said and everyone agreed. "Well, I'll just walk outside." Atrias said and left.

She walked on the shore while trying to release the emotional pain that she received. She looked at the waters and saw a boat.

-End of Flashback-

"Flashbacks… Not that memory… Why? Am I the reason of Exalla's disappearance before? Am I a burden? Pehaps, I am really cursed… I am the worst trouble maker in the family… I am the reason why everyone suffered…" she said and she got her 2 daggers and tried to resist herself from crying by striking the daggers to the wall repeatedly. 'I hate myself! I hate myself!' Atrias thought while striking the wall using her daggers silently.

-Hetalia!-

Colleniar is walking inside her house to see if she still has some money left because she tried spending all of them to fight Spain but she lost. Good thing, Spain set her free… "Hmmm… Money… Not here… Maybe there's money left…In the closet!" Colleniar said and ran to her closet to see if there's money left inside it. "Looks like I have spent them all…" Colleniar said sadly.

-Hetalia!-

A week later, England is paying Atrias a visit. When he reach the home of Atrias... "Hmmm? Atrias are you in there?" he called out but no one answered. "I'm going inside now." England said and went inside. He looked at the living room but Atrias isn't there.

He searched everywhere for Atrias but he can't find her. 'Hmmm… I have heard that there is a secret garden behind a bedroom… They say that the passage is under the bed in a guestroom or in the room of Atrias… There are too many bedrooms… Maybe all of them have one.' England thought. So, he went to a guest room and saw the bed that is not in the right position. 'That bed shouldn't be there.' England thought and went near it. When he is near the bed, he tripped because of something. He looked at where he tripped and he saw a staircase leading into something.

He went down and saw a door. When he tried to open it, the door opened. There's another staircase leading somewhere too. So he went up when another door opened. When he reached the door, he saw a beautiful garden. It is the secret garden. 'The rumors were true after all.' England thought. He went to the garden and looked at the night sky. England was amazed because the garden is pretty and the garden looks like a fairytale garden.

Suddenly, he heard something that was broken. He followed the sound and saw Atrias. He can't believe it that Atrias is silently punching the wall. 'I just left her for a week… What happened?' England asked himself while watching Atrias. He looked at the wall… It is damaged at the part where Atrias is punching. 'So, she did this…' England thought. Suddenly, Atrias stopped and sobbed. 'What's mothering her?' England asked himself.

"I hate myself! I hate myself! I am a burden and a failure! I hate myself!" Atrias shouted and tried punching the wall while tears falling down on her cheeks. England tried to stop Atrias but Atrias ducked and punched the wall very hard. Her hands are swollen already. England tried stopping Atrias again by holding her arms but Atrias is too strong. 'I… Can't… Stop… Her…' England thought and then suddenly…

"Atrias, stop it!" England said loudly and Atrias stopped and fell on her knees. "I am a failure." she said and cried. England hugged Atrias to comfort her. Atrias cried on England's chest. "Atrias, you are not a failure… So, from the time I left you… You are here… punching the wall? You shouldn't do that… I know what you feel. Please stop crying." England said softly.

A few minutes have passed, Atrias stopped crying but they are still in the same position. England is still hugging the fully grown Atrias in his arms. "England, I didn't break my promise. Do you still remember that promise?" Atrias asked. England remembered that promise and he just noticed that Atrias is now fully grown."Wow… I haven't noticed that you've grown up because I was worried." England said and he released Atrias from his arms.

"You have not eaten anything since the day that I left you, am I right?" England asked but Atrias didn't respond. England stood up while checking Atrias if she's alright.

"Are you alright?" England asked and Atrias nodded. "Come, I'll cook you some dinner." England said while smiling and Atrias made a weak smile. Then, Atrias fainted and fell down. Good thing, England caught Atrias. "Looks like you're very tired, Atrias." England said and carried Atrias to her room. He laid Atrias on her bed and a smile escaped from his lips. "Sleep well, Atrias. Tomorrow, I'll make you some heavy breakfast because you missed dinner." England said to the sleeping Atrias.

He left Atrias' room and went to the guest room, where the misplaced bed is located and found a switch that made the bed move. The bed returned to where it should be and covered the staircase.

-Hetalia!-


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the fourth chapter. The next chapters will be shorter... I guess... Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

"Why did I use all of it? I am really careless!" Colleniar said. "I really can't handle myself… I wish my sisters can help me… I'll just go back from scratch again… And this time, I will try to handle myself!" Colleniar promised to herself.

-Hetalia!-

"Hey, Sephira!" Exalla called. "Yes, dear?" Sephira went to Exalla. "Let's fight together to get our freedom." Exalla said. Sephira sighed. "Dear, I also want to get my freedom back because France creeps me out and I am not that powerful yet… Alright, dear. Let's beat France together." Sephira agreed and they made some strategies to fight France.

-Hetalia!-

Atrias went to her secret room while no one is around or watching because she wants to make new daggers. She destroyed her daggers earlier when she is trying not to cry. 'Alright, I could still remember the exact procedures perfectly.' Atrias thought silently. Then, she looked at the swords, bows and arrows that were hidden in that room. Then, she started making her daggers.

-Hetalia!-

Exalla and Sephira have fought France successfully. They got their freedom now and now they are returning to their home. "I feel relieved! Thank you for helping me, Sephira." Exalla said. "You're welcome, dear." Sephira smiled at Exalla. "Now, the only thing to do is to make our home stronger." Sephira said. "I have heard that Colleniar got her freedom too. Atrias… She is still under England's control." Exalla said. "I know that she can handle herself." Sephira told Exalla. "Yeah… I remembered how she battled Spain. She is strong… Yep! She can handle herself." Exalla agreed.

-Hetalia!-

England went to Atrias' home to check if she's alright because he doesn't want to see Atrias punching the wall again. He sighed. 'I hope that girl won't do that again.' He thought as he reached Atrias' home.

"Hi, England!" Atrias greeted him while running. "Act like a lady, Atrias." England said. "I'm sorry… I can't… I am chasing this robber that stole my book." Atrias said and ran somewhere leaving England stunned.

Then, Atrias went in front of England. "So here you are thief!" Atrias said and got her daggers behind her back. England was shock. 'I didn't have her book, did I?' he thought. Then, Atrias attacked the person behind England, who thought that he is the one being attacked. "Wait!" England shouted but Atrias is behind him. He turned around and saw the thief. "May I have my book?" Atrias asked the thief while pointing one of her daggers to the thief's neck and the other points to the thief's right leg. The thief surrendered and gave the book back. Atrias checked if the book is still complete.

"You should have told me that the bloody thief is behind me!" England said to Atrias. "I'm sorry… If I do that the thief will get away…" Atrias explained. "Please forgive me, England." Atrias said and looked at him. England sighed once again. "Just don't do it again nest time." England said and smiled at Atrias. "Thank you, England!" Atrias said happily and hugged England.

"Oh, I made you these." England said while giving two pouches of biscuits to Atrias. "I hope you'll like it." England said and opened one pouch and saw the freshly cooked biscuits. She got one from the pouch and took a bite.

"It really tastes good!" Atrias said and England smiled. "Atrias, I need to tell you something…" England said and they went inside Atrias' house. "Atrias…" "Yes? What do you want to tell me?" Atruas asked. "I am giving you your freedom back." England said. "Are you sure?" Atrias asked. "Yes, I am sure because I just realized that uoi can do things on your own now." England said seriously. Atrias smiled at England. "The truth is, I can handle myself since my life begins, England. I was under Spain's control because I don't have someone to talk to and I want to learn Spain's culture and religion. He tried to teach me his language and we battled each other because I refused. Then, I went under your control. I also want to learn your language. I didn't fight for freedom because I just want to hide my strength," Atrias said. "So that's why." England looked down. "I'm sorry that I just realized this now." England said. "It's alright. I want to hide my strength but you came in the time I need to catch that thief and the book he stole contains something… I am a little bit sentimental, just to let you know." Atrias said. The truth is, the book contains the map of their secret room and Atrians are very sentimental.

"Oh… Well, here's the document. Just sign here and you have your freedom now." England said and Atrias read the document first before signing. "Here… So, it means that… I have my freedom now, am I right?" Atrias asked and England nodded. "Thank you, England! This is the best birthday gift ever!"Atrias rejoiced. "So, your birthday is on the 16th day of December. Why didn't you tell me?" England asked. "Well, I really celebrate it alone and you're the first one who gave me a birthday gift." Atrias said and England sighed. "Atrias, I'll stay here then. So we can celebrate your birthday, is that fine with you?" England asked. "Sure, it will be fun!" Atrias smiled. "Let's go to the festival! There will be a talent contest and many things to do in the festival!" Atrias invited England. "Oh! Let's go to the secret garden. It's better to celebrate there. I have friends there, lighting the garden!" Atrias said and England nodded. "Let's just go to the garden." England said and they went to the secret garden.

When they reached the garden, England was astonished because the garden is now more mysterious than before. You will really feel that you are in a fairy tale adventure. It made it more mysterious because of the candles that are placed perfectly. England wondered where the friends of Atrias are. "Atrias, where are your friends?" England asked. "They are here… Somewhere…" Atrias said and she turned to England. She saw her friends behind him. "Don't tell him that we're here!" A talking tiger said while a fairy was on the tiger's head. "Don't worry, Tigra. That man won't see us nor hear us." The fairy said. "Huh? I think I heard…" "Hide!" Atrias shouted. "Errmmm… I mean hi! Welcome to the secret garden!" Atrias said. The fairy and the tiger hid. 'I forgot that they are shy… Very shy…' Atrias thought. "Is there something bothering you, Atrias?" England asked. "I'm fine, England. Well, I have heard that withes aren't welcome at your home. Is it true?" Atrias asked while looking at the trees. "England… I want to tell you something. I have my freedom now, right? Now, I don't have to worry. I can do sorcery!" Atrias said. England was shocked. "Are you angry?" Atrias asked. "N-n-no…" Englnad said.

Fireflies flew around them. The fireflies danced with happiness. "I really love this garden." England said and Atrias smiled. "1 minuter and you'll hear the musicians. They are in that Nipa hut above us." Atrias said while pointing to the Nipa hut. "They only play music on special days." Atrias said.

Music was heard by them. "Hmmm… The music is calming." Atrias said and England looked at her. "They always play songs that are very happy… They rarely play calming songs." Atrias said and sat on the bench. England sat beside her. "What do you want to do, England?" Atrias asked while stretching. "It's up to you, Atrias." England answered. " Hmmmm… I can't think of anything at this moment… I usually play with my friends at this time… Too bad, they're busy." Atrias said. "Hmmm… Let me teach you how to dance." England said to Atrias while smiling. He offered his hand and they started dancing.

Atrias tried to learn the waltz. Thanks to England… 'This feels awkward… I'm not good in dancing.' Atrias thought. "Atrias, I want to tell you something." England said seriously. "Hmmm?" Atrias said while looking at their feet. Atrians are very serious at everything, just to let you know. "Please wear dresses… It is not proper for a girl to wear pants." England told her. "Errrmmm… But it will be hard for me to defend my home if I am wearing a dress." Atrias answered. They are still dancing. "Alright… Just act like a girl and it will be fine." England said. "But… I… Err… I'll try… If I could…" Atrias said.

-Hetalia!-

"Hey, Exalla!" Colleniar called. "Yes?" "Ummm… Can you tell me what happened to Atrias?" Colleniar asked. "Well… I think… She's not yet free but… I have heard that England gave her freedom back… I am not that sure… It's just a rumor… I guess…" Exalla said. "Oh… She isn't strong after all." Colleniar said while looking at the ground. Exalla thought that maybe Atrias became weak because she never fought for freedom. "I think so…" Exalla said. For them, Atrias is now weak because she never fought except when Spain tried to teach her the Spanish language.

They didn't know that Sephira is watching them.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After the dance, Atrias and England sat down. "Thank you for teaching me, England." Atrias said. "No problem. Well, happy birthday, Atrias." England said while smiling at her. Then, fireworks appeared from above because the festival is over. "Well, I shall be going." England said and stood up. "I'll come visit you again if I have time." England told her and Atrias nodded while smiling.

-Hetalia!-

Sephira, Colleniar and Exalla tried to sneak because they want to find Atrias. "I can't find her." Sephira said. Then, they saw England, leacing the Atrian territory. "So it is true…" Exalla said.

-Hetalia!-

Atrias went to the festival after England left. "Happy birthday, Atrias!" all of the Atrians greeted her. "Thank you. Well, it's getting late… All of you should sleep already. Oh! All of us should br ready for tomorrow because for sure, other nations will try to conquer us. I have a very good strategy for defense! I'll post it in the training building. Be sure to check it out" Atrias said while smiling.

The next day, Atrias got ready to defend her home. Everyone knew the plan already and the new combat style for bow and arrow.

Atrias closed the Iron Gate. In the Atrian territory, there's only one way in and one way out. They also have secret passages but they sealed it and there's a certain key to open it. Only Atrians has that key.

Prussia heard many things about Atrias and he wants to conquer her. Prussia is already in front of the Atrian gate. "Surrender now to the awesome Prussia." Prussia shouted. "I will never let anyone to conquer me." Atrias said. She is in her battle armor. Atrians surrounded the walls. "Get the catapults ready. We will do the first strategy, the boulder wall." Atrias said to the Atrians and they got ready. When Prussia is about to attack, a line of boulders were sent flying and it fell in front of Prussia. He retreated because of that.

Almost every day of the 19th century, Atrias is being attacked by strong nations but those nations have always retreated because they didn't know that Atrias is a very strong nation.

In World War 1, Napoleon tried to attack Atrias but he failed. Nobody knows how Atrians are trained for battle. Perhaps, it's their culture but there is one thing that every nation knows… Atrians never changes, especially their weapons and armors. Their armors are bullet proof too. That is why they din't want to remove their armors in World War 1.

-Hetalia!-

Spain is visiting Atrias to see if Atrias is okay. When he reach the home of Atrias, Atrias welcomed him and Spain was surprised that Atrias is fully grown already. "Hi, Spain!" Atrias ran in front of Spain. He smiled at Atrias. "Wow, Atrias! You've grown! I have heard that many strong nations tried to conquer you. Are you okay?" Spain asked. Atrias nodded and smiled at Spain. "They stopped conquering me. I think they got scared…" Atrias asked.

Then, Spain and Atrias talked about what happened to Atrias and Spain gives her tomatoes... And also… Advices.


	7. Chapter 6

...I did it! ...Now... I'll do chapter seven tomorrow... I feel tired... Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

"Well, I should be going now." Spain said. "Alright. Be careful, da- err I mean Spain." Atrias said. "Be a good girl, okay." Spain told Atrias and left.

-Hetalia!-

Sephira come to visit Atrias. "Atrias, I brought you some books to read."Sephira said. Then, Atrias got the books. "Thank you!" Atrias said and smiled at Sephira. Then, they talked about the Atrian sorcery. "Hey, Sephira. Let's play tag with our sisters!" Atrias invited Sephira. "No." Sephira said flatly. "So… No playing tag then…" Atrias said sadly. "Well, do you want to battle with me?" Atrias asked and got her two daggers, that was attached behind her. Then, Sephira got her spear and smiled at Atrias. "I'll take that as a yes." Atrias smiled and they battled to see who is stronger. Colleniar and Exalla arrived. Colleniar is holding her bow with blades and Exalla is holding her axe. The two nation joined Atrias and Sephira. "Well, among the four of us… Who is the strongest?" Sephira asked and everyone smirked. They continued battling.

After one day, Sephira and Exalla are battling while Atrias and Colleniar are battling too. Their battles have caused the surrounding nations to be frightened because they are very dangerous at that time.

After one year, they all stopped battling because three of the Sephiren nations have lost too many resources. "We are defeated…" Exalla, Sephira and Colleniar said. Atrias is just standing there. "So, it means… I'm the strongest in our family?" Atrias asked. "Yes… All of us have spent everything to win but you… Not even a coin…" Sephira explained. "Is that so? I feel… Weird…" Atrias said. "Why didn't you fight for freedom against England?" Colleniar asked. "Well… He is a good friend to me… In fact, he is like a… Ummmm… Aha! The right word is teacher!" Atrias said and she stretched her body. "Well, I have to go now… Thank you! I enjoyed the battle!" Atrias said and went back to her home.

"I think, I should hide my strength again…" Atrias said and a tiger appeared. "Hey, Atrias. I have heard that you won the battle…" The tiger said. "Yes, I am now having a hard time to hide my strength because everything is a serious business to me, Tigra… England will arrive in ten minutes… For sure…" Atrias said. "Oh… Well, I have to find another hiding place…" Tigra said and left.

"Okay… Eight more minutes before England arri-""Atrias, are you in there?" England knocked. "Well… I calculated it wrong…" Atrias whispered and she opened that door. "Hi, England." Atrias greeted England while smiling. "What brings you here?" Atrias asked. "Atrias… May I ask, why did you and your sisters battle each other?" England asked. "Errrmmm… So, we will… Know who will be the strongest in the family." Atrias said softly. "Oh… May I ask why?" England asked again. "The reason is, Sephira don't want to play tag so we challenged each other just for fun and the others joined…" Atrias said. "Oh…I see…" England sighed. "Now… Everyone knows how powerful you are because of what happened." England said and Atrias sighed. "Well… I guess it can't be helped." Atrias said while looking in the floor. England just realized that Atrias is wearing a cloak. "Atrias, why are you wearing a cloak?" England asked while looking at Atrias. "Oh…" Atrias got stiffed. 'I forgot to remove this…' Atrias thought. "I forgot…" Atrias said and laughed nervously. "England, let's walk to the secret garden… I need to tell you something." Atrias said and England nodded.

*The cloak of Atrias is black with yellow linings.


	8. Chapter 7

Wait... I have stored enough energy for this... I'll try to type the 8th chapter.

This is the shortest chapter in my notebook. The story is almost done! This happened at World War two. The Sephiren countries are a bit late... Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

When they reached the garden, "England, can you please go and sit on the bench?" Atrias said. England followed and sat down. "I want you to see this." Atrias said and placed her hands in front of her. Then, a silver keystaff appeared. England was bewildered. "So you really could perform sorcery. Did someone teach you?" England asked. "Umm… No… The truth is… I learnt it by myself… I can't perform sorcery without my staff because the staff helps me to control my magic. If I don't have this keystaff, I will lose control… And… The mask… Pain…"Atrias got silent. England wondered why.

-Hetalia!-

Colleniar, Sephira and Exalla are walking in the woods. They are walking joyfully until they hear something. "What was that?" Sephira asked. Exalla shrugged and Colleniar hid behind Sephira. Then, they have decided to search where the sound came from and they saw a man. "Hmmm?" the man turned around and he saw the three nations Sephira and Exalla stiffened. Colleniar hid behind Sephira.

Exalla have decided to ask the man. "May I ask who you are?" Exalla asked. "I am Germany and I have heard that the three of you live here." Germany said and Exalla got silent.

-Hetalia!-

England left Atrias because he has an errand to do. "Now… What should I do? Maybe… Practice my skills…" Atrias said to no one then she went to her room…

Suddenly, she heard a blast so she looked through the window. She saw Sephira smirking at her. Exalla and Colleniar are standing behind Sephira. "I am a part of Axis. I have come to defeat you." Sephira said and the three of them got ready with their new weapons.

"Eh? Why is that?" Atrias got confused but she wears her armor and got her daggers. She also got her steel bow and arrow and ran outside. "Tell me, why do you want to defeat me?" Atrias but Sephira tried to shoot Atrias…

"Atrias!" Someone shouted her name.


	9. Chapter 8

There's three more chapters before I can finish this fanfic. I am planning to make some one shots about this fanfic... Anyway...

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

The bullet was deflected by the armor of Atrias. Then, Atrias searched where the voice came from and saw England running to her. "Are you alright?" England asked her. Atrias smiled and nodded. "Please stay inside my house for a while. I will just fight my sisters and please be safe inside, I will be alright. I promise." Atrias said while smiling and England ran inside. Then, Atrias got her steel bow and she got three arrows. "Please don't attack me again." Atrias said to her sisters and she launched the three arrows at the same time.

Then, she got her daggers and drove her sisters away. She went inside and saw England worried. "Are you alright, Atrias?" England asked her. Atrias sighed and nodded. "What's an Axis?" Atrias asked and England's eyes widened. "Atrias… I need to ask you something." England said. "What is it?" Atrias wondered. "Can you please join the Allies?" England asked. "Hmmm… If I say yes, can you tell me what's happening?" Atrias said and they made a deal. She signed the contract and England told her what happened.

In the Allied summit…

"Whoah! Are you Atrias?" America asked and England glared at him. "Yes… I am Atrias…" Atrias said. "Alright, we are complete now. Let's start the summit." England said.

Atrias suggested many strategies that are very good.

-Hetalia!-

Atrias got home and she ate. Suddenly, she heard a knock. "Just a moment please." Atrias said and ran to the door. Then, she opened it and saw China. "Hi, China! What brings you here?" Atrias asked. "England told me that you left this…" Chona said and she gave a box to Atrias. 'A box… Errr… What's that for?' Atrias thought and got the box. "Thank you… Oh! Do you want to stay here for a while?" Atrias offered. "I'm sorry, aru. I still have many things to do." China said and left.

Atrias opened the box after she ate her meal. 'Eh? A book?' Atrias thought and opened the book. 'This is… A book full of England's spells… Why did England said that I left it? It's his… Not mine…' Atrias thought and read the book fast.

She sighed. "I'll just return it to him. I guess, he wants me to learn his magic…" Atrias said to no one. Then, Atrias went to her room to get her daggers and called Tigra, the talking tiger. "Tigra! Let's go and visit England! I have to give his book back!" Atrias called Tigra. "England looks scary… I don't want to go to his house…" Tigra replied. "Oh… Then, I'll just send it to him…" Atrias said and went out.

-Hetalia!-

Exalla is outside the Atrian walls. She is searching for Atrias. Suddenly, she saw Atrias went out from the post office.

'I wonder why Atrias went out from the post office…' Exalla thought. A few seconds later, Atrias saw Exalla and got her daggers behind her. Exalla thought that Atrias wants to fight her in the style of the old times. She got her axe and attacked Atrias, who blocked the attack using her daggers.

"I have heard that you are a part of the Allies." Exalla said and stepped back. She got her pistol in her pocket and tried to shoot Atrias. Atrias dodged the bullets and used her daggers to make the pistol flinch. Then, Atrias let go of her daggers and got the pistol. She pointed it to Exalla's head. "Please… Let me be…" Atrias said. 'She is strong… I'll ask for Ger-""Freeze!" Germany said while pointing his gun to Atrias. "Let me be… That's the only thing I want. Please, before it's too late…" Atrias said but Germany and Exalla refused. "What harm can you do without your dagger? Besides, that pistol is not real."Exalla said. The truth is… It is real because… How can Exalla shoot at Atrias a while ago?

Unluckily, Atrias fell into the trick… I guess… "Is that so?" Atrias threw the pistol to Exalla. "You fell into that trick, huh…" Exalla said and pointed her pistol at Atrias. Atrias smiled and it made Exalla and Germany confused. "You know… That trick won't trick me… I have evidence if you want me to prove that I know that your gun is real." Atrias said. "I am not afraid to be hit… But… It's… Too… Late…" Atrias said and pressed the rock beside her. Germany and Exalla wondered what Atrias meant.

Suddenly, the two nations fell into a hole and they are sent flying away.

*Atrias have weird and very dangerous traps…

-Hetalia!-

In the time of the Great Depression in America's house, the Sephiren continent was forgotten. The reason is… Atrias can't go to the summit because her sisters attacked her every day and night. Her sisters can't go too, because they want to defeat Atrias.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to type it... But here it is. Oh! Please read my one-shot story. The title is "A nation who helped him"

I made that one-shot... It is all about the time after Japan suffered from the recent disaster.

I hope it's not yet too late... Well...

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

After the World War two, the four nations also stopped fighting. "Why are you attacking me?" Atrias asked. "So we can conquer you." Sephira said while Exalla and Colleniar were smiling.

Awkward silence occurred…

"That was weird…" Atrias broke the silence then they went to their homes.

-Hetalia!-

"Hmmm… Everything is starting to get weird… England isn't visiting me…" Atrias said to no one. Suddenly, she heard a knock and Atrias ran to the door.

"Good morning. What can I do for you?" Atrias greeted while opening the door. "Oh… China… Russia… What brings the two of you here?" Atrias asked. "Well, we have something to tell you, Atrias." China said worriedly. Atrias began to wonder. "Oh… Please come inside." Atrias said and the two nations went inside. "Well… What do you want to tell me?" Atrias asked and China gulped. "The Sephiren continent… Was forgotten…" China said while looking down. "I asked them things about you but they said… That the Sephiren continent is a myth." China added. "Is… That… So?" Atrias asked and China nodded. Atrias looked down. She felt alone…

'But come to think of it… I could hide my strength again.' Atrias thought and then, she remembered that today is her birthday. Russia pats her back. "Are you alright, da?" Russia asked. "Ummm… I think so… Oh! Do you want to go to the festival?" Atrias asked. "I'm sorry but I still need to do something… I'll come visit again, aru." China said and left. Atrias looked at Russia. "I, still need to do some work too, da. I'll visit you whenever I have the chance." Russia said and left.

'Now… Back to where I started… Again…' Atrias thought and went to the secret garden. Atrias stayed in the secret garden until night time. She laid her head under a tree and looked at the stars. "I should be happy but… Why do I feel sad and alone?" Atrias asked no one. "I wish… Spain and England won't forget me." Atrias sighed and closed her eyes. Luckily, a shooting start crossed the night sky… "I'll just go to the living room instead…" Atrias said and went to the living room with a blank face.

Suddenly, she heard the phone rang. She ran and answered the phone. "Hell-" "Feliz cumpleaños!" Spain greeted. "Thank you, da- I man Spain! Ummm… What does feliz cumpleaños mean?" She asked. "It means… Happy birthday!" Spain said and Atrias was shocked. "T-thank you, Spain." Atrias said. "Well, I need to hang up the phone. Adios!" Spain said and the line was cut. Atrias felt happy and when she will go to the living room…

She heard the phone rang again… "Hello?" "Happy birthday, Atrias." England said and the eyes of Atrias got watery. 'So… They still remember me… Spain, the nation that is like a father to me, and England, the nation that is like a teacher to me…' Atrias thought. "Thank you, England" Atrias said. "Atrias, I'll try to find time to visit you. But at this time, I am very busy… I am very sorry, Atrias." England said. "It's alright, England. Well… Since you are very busy… I'll just hang the phone…" Atrias said. "Alright… Well… Cheerio." England said and Atrias hang the phone.

A smile escaped the lips of Atrias and tears began to roll down. 'They still remember me. I feel relieved.' Atrias thought and thanked the Lord about what happened.


	11. Chapter 10

This is the 10th... I will type the last chapter tomorrow. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

Days and days have gone and Atrias lost contact to Spain and England. She only talks to Russia, China and her sisters.

One day, China went running to the house of Atrias. "Atrias!" China called Atrias while running to the door. He knocked at the door so hard and he is still calling for Atrias. "Good morning, what can I do for yo-" "Atrias! England needs your help!" China said while gasping for air. "China… Please come in and tell me what happened." Atrias said and gave China a glass of water. He drank the water and took a deep breath. "England suffered from an earthquake." China said. "Oh… England suffere- What? He suffered from an earthquake? Please help me gather some goods to help him." Atrias said and China helped her. They asked for Sephiren, Colleniar and Exalla's help and the three nations said that they will gather goods to help England too. So Atrias thanked China for the helped he gave and China went home. Atrias is gathering some money to help England.

"There… All in all, I have gathered enough… I guess…" Atrias said to no one and she went to England's home. "England, I have heard what happened. Let me help you." Atrias said.

-Hetalia!-

While Atrias is helping England, her phone rang. "Hello?" "Atrias! This is Archer Theia! The blueprint for the secret rooms was stolen by a pirate!" The Theia said and Atrias was shocked. "Please close the gate and the secret passages. Please make sure that the pirate won't escape. Now, it should be one way in and no way out…. How did a pirate entered my home? Ummm… Please don't mind that question… Are you in Athari? I'll go there as fast as I can." Atrias said and hang the phone.

*Theia = Princess

*Archer Theia = Archer Princess/ Princess Archer – The royalties in Atrias have to choose their alias. It should end with –er. That's why the name of the Theia is Archer Theia.

*Athari = Capital of Atrias  
>*King or prince in Atrias means Vestus.<p>

Just to let you know.

"England!" Exalla, Colleniar and Sephira called while they are holding the goods that they have gathered in their home. "Oh… My sisters are here! England, I need to go back at my house… I have to solve a big problem at my house but I will come back as soon as I can." Atrias said and left.

When Atrias reached her home, Atrias went to her capital and saw the Theia. "Archer Theia! Have you found the pirate?" Atrias asked while she got her pair of daggers. "Not yet but I am sure that the pirate is here… Somewhere…" The Theia said while she gripped her pair of daggers tighter.

Then, they found a man, who was disguising as an Atrian but they caught him. "Give us back the blueprints!" Atrias said and the pirate surrendered. "Good thing we have retrieved the blueprints. I will hide it in the secret garden." The Theia whispered and went out.

-Hetalia!


	12. Chapter 11: Final Chapter

Here's the last chapter of the Forgotten Nation. I have one-shots to do... Please wait for my one-shots.

Please review my story. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Well... Please enjoy the last chapter of the Forgotten nation.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

After the incident in Atrias' house, she went back to England's and helped him recover. England told Atrias that her sisters were seen by the other nations.

A day after England's full recovery, Atrias stayed for a little while.

-Hetalia!-

When Atrias is leaving England's house, she noticed that Sephira, Colleniar, Exalla, Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, China, France and America were following her. She feels awkward when someone is doing that.

She reached the Atrian gates and she can't take it anymore. "Alright… I'll tell you what happened." Atrias said and the ten nations showed up. "Come inside, I'll tell you why the four of us were forgotten…" Atrias said. They all went inside Atrias' home and Atrias gave them some drinks.

"Now, can you tell us what happened?" Germany asked. "Actually, all of you met us already. In medieval times, we are there. In World War 2, I am part of the Allies and my sisters are part of the Axis. In the time of the great depression in America's home, that's the time that everything about us was forgotten. Before all of you found us again, for you, we only exist in Legends. The four kingdoms that sank beneath the waters like what happened to Atlantis and Mu, but Russia and China knew that we still exist. Even England and Spain. I told Russia and China that maybe if they will tell everyone that we still exist, maybe everyone won't believe them. We also lost contact to Spain and to England… But after China told me what happened to England, I asked my sisters if they can help me to gather enough money to help England recover. Then, after that… France saw my sisters and he thought that we are new nations and for sure none of you can remember us." Atrias explained.

"For sure none of you remembers us, except for China and Russia." Atrias said and everyone got silent. "Well, if all of you have nothing to do here… There's the door and I still have many things to do." Atrias said and her voice cracked. She sighed.

"Now, if you excuse me." Atrias said and she turned around. She will take one step forward but…

"Wait! I remember now! I remembered how I met you." Germany said and Atrias turned to the. "Well… Thank you for remembering me, Germany." Atrias said and every nation in the world started to remember the four forgotten Sephiren countries. The four nations got very happy.

At that day, they all went to America's house and have decided to have a party. England, Spain and the other nations went to the party too. They have a party because they found the four forgotten nations and they are all happy at that time.

Atrias and England were talking to each other about magic and remembering some happy memories. "Well, what do you want to do now?" Sephira asked Colleniar. "I'll just ask France about his dishes. I love his dishes!" Coleniar said and left. Sephira looked at Exalla, who was hanging out with Italy and Germany. "I just wish that someone will talk to me… Perhaps, a hero" Sephira sighed and America heard Sephira saying the word 'hero'. "Did you call the hero?" America asked while doing his victory post.

-Hetlaia!-

France and Colleniar attached something on England's suit and England didn't know that. Atrias and England went on the garden and they sat under the tree. They looked at everyone through the window. They talked about recent news and incidents. Then, they had fallen asleep under the tree. They lean on each other's backs… Just to let you know.

"They look so cute when they're asleep!" France said to Colleniar and Colleniar agreed. Atrias and England didn't have a clue about the spy camera.


End file.
